Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an etchant composition and a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor substrate by using the etchant composition.
Discussion of the Background
In general, a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate is used as a circuit board for independently driving each pixel in a liquid crystal display device or an organic light-emitting display device. The TFT substrate includes a gate line, a data line, and a TFT connected to the gate line and the data line.
Various lines and electrodes of the TFT substrate may be formed through a patterning process such as photolithography. The patterning process includes an etching process. However, the preparation process of patterning lines through the etching process is not convenient. Thus, forming lines with the desired characteristics is limited. Also, environmental pollutants may be discharged during metal etching such as water-insoluble precipitates.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.